movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Birth Dates
Here is a list of births for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. List of Births: Stephen Squirrelsky: *September 7, 1997 Andrew Catsmith: *October 3, 1994 Robert Cheddarcake: *June 11, 1998 The Fluffers Bros. Tyler: *June 3, 1995 Ryan: *October 30, 1995 Ian: *March 4, 1996 Alvin: *July 22, 1996 Griffer Feist: *November 20, 1985 Cuties (band) Danny: *May 10, 1997 Stanz: *January 9, 1994 Einstein: *September 15, 1986 The Twin Bunnies: *April 15, 2005 Delbert Vult-R: *October 13, 1989 Peterson Denver Raccoon: *April 1, 2001 Wonder Mouse Girl: *May 18, 2005 Kidney Rich: *January 1, 1997 Natane Whopper: *February 26, 1995 Gnorm Hill-Billies: *November 5, 1953 Serena Magical: *February 12, 2002 Andrina Chinchella: *July 4, 2011 Anderson Joey: *August 6, 1990 Emily Storky: *November 18, 1998 Panda Smoochie: *August 21, 1999 Psy C. Snowing: *October 18, 1996 Shet Meerkata: *September 6, 1992 Big C: *May 12, 1987 Comquateater and Julimoda Comquateater: *May 25, 1990 Julimoda: *August 24, 1990 Nature + Imagine Owen Antler: *November 1, 1993 Aaron Sheepish: *May 12, 1996 Pecky Swallow: *March 8, 1995 Chris Pepper: *February 20, 1996 Vilburt Oinks: *June 30, 1998 Tim Seed-son: *December 21, 1999 Derick Quillers: *September 8, 1996 Booker Cooter: *February 18, 1996 Amanda Opossum: *February 8, 1991 The Tabby-Cat Sisters Tia: *April 6, 1992 Kitty: *September 15, 1997 Hannah: *August 14, 2000 The Fantasy Girls of USA Melody Prettyful: *May 7, 1998 Barbra Bara: *January 8, 1998 Emerald Puppy: *July 11, 1995 Tawnie Lemur: *May 28, 1999 Sasha Fruity: *September 1, 2000 The Weasels Waldo: *July 27, 1992 Charles: *January 10, 1993 Julie: *September 1, 1993 Shy: *June 31, 1995 Danny Danbul: *November 2, 1881 (Taken to the present) Olie-Polie Berry: *March 14, 1863 (Taken to the present) Tongueo & Rompo Money Tongueo: *March 11, 1996 Rompo: *September 30, 1997 Walter Beakers: *October 29, 1993 Elroy Oakdale: *April 9, 1994 Leonard Peccary: *May 15, 1992 The Graffiction Kirk Bunzers: *March 8, 1991 Gregory Stripers: *October 1, 1982 Phineas McSkunkey: *February 21, 2000 Nia Chip-Chip: *May 8, 1994 Yoses Varky: *July 31, 1989 Gladys Sealing: *December 11, 1991 Tanya Num-Nums: *September 10, 1998 Tallulah Nakey: *September 5, 1993 Monica Quokka: *February 28, 1988 Karen Softy: *February 17, 2002 Ernest Crackers Jr.: *May 1, 1999 Gerald Gerbil: *September 1, 1995 Kenai Hidna: *May 11, 2000 Zack Black: *September 25, 1987 The Adorable Family Fiona: *April 8, 1975 Jaden: *November 9, 1996 Aleshia & Kesha: *June 2, 1998 Elbert: *January 10, 2004 Fester Coo-Coo: *November 26, 1986 Reindeer Alaska: *December 1, 1996 Frankie Winter: *March 5, 1997 Dinky Dachshund: *September 10, 1994 Elvis Flyly: *July 15, 1997 Leo Hoppy *February 12, 2002 Gopher White *January 1, 1984 Prince Chantment *October 9, 1984 Reginald Husky: *January 19, 1989 Josephine Savanna: *May 5, 1992 Edmund Përlioź: *August 26, 1997 Rosie Stoatbert: *February 20, 1995 Jimmy Jeepers: *June 1, 1999 Roddie Sugar: *August 22, 1997 Thumbelina Martenaphine: *October 1, 1992 Arthur Pantha: *May 4, 1987 Darla Foxanne: *September 1, 2001 Wallabee Springer: *November 10, 1996 Eilonwy Quollie: *January 30, 1990 The Pollyanna Family Juliet: *November 8, 1971 Isaac: *March 20, 1968 Reba: *February 5, 1993 Jessie: *June 1, 1996 Marie & Priscillia: *December 22, 1997 Polly: *May 18, 2005 The Bluecheese Family Elizabeth: *April 1, 1975 Fredwin: *October 16, 1972 Christian: *January 28, 1997 Thomas: *July 9, 1999 George: *October 30, 2002 Anthony Cow: *June 5, 1981 Greg Warthog: *April 3, 1983 Jeff Meerkat: *March 8, 1981 Murray Chicken: *May 16, 1994 Lachy Dragon: *October 13, 1987 Simon Dragonfly: *December 13, 1988 Sam Dog: *June 9, 1989 Phillip Cat: *April 8, 1985 Glen Beaver: *August 24, 1992 Mike Squirrel: *December 22, 1985 Fitz Cow: *January 24, 1986 Jones Warthog: *January 8, 1987 Connor Lion: *November 19, 1980 Casey Chicken: *November 12, 1985 Wyvern Hamster: *October 13, 1971 Jones Warthog: *October 30, 1965 Oly Raccoon: *July 4, 1989 Sim Joey: *October 18, 1991 Webb Goat: *April 3, 1998 Lurch Fox: *September 1, 1977 Pugsley Canine: *January 14, 1980 The Walrus Twins: Roy Walrus *December 12, 1979 Eddy Walrus *February 1, 1972 Gomez Cat: *April 1, 1983 Johnny Monkey: *March 2, 1984 Arnold Bull: *April 1, 1987 James Horse: *December 25, 1969 Billy Sheep: *November 10, 1990 The Penguin Brothers: Jack Penguin *December 19, 1997 Dick Penguin *July 1, 1994 Kenneth Penguin *January 23, 1998 Archibald Panda *May 20, 1981 Theodore Adorable *January 15, 1978 The Rodenteen Family: Gidgette: *February 15, 1969 Jon: *June 8, 1968 Angus: *September 28, 1937 Jonny: *June 25, 1989 October: *October 11, 1994 Huford: *May 10, 1998 Zelda: *August 30, 2000 The Famous Workers: Paul Cow *September 18, 1957 Les Pig *January 8, 1973 Thurl Sheep *December 3, 1984 James Mouse *December 23, 1986 Casey Horse *September 15, 1990 Warren Cheetah *September 8, 1995 Pecos Goat *February 2, 1998 Pacific Ocean (band): Jock Mallows Sea-Lion *July 4, 1993 Rowan Atkinson Play-doh *February 9, 1978 Jonah Alaskay 'Joe' Croak *November 20, 1997 Manfred Höek 'Fred' Lobsty *December 26, 1982 Ronald Disney 'Roy' Barkvark *October 7, 1991 Homer Cow: *December 31, 1989 The Super Duper Girl Bears Salli Bear *June 10, 1990 Ivy Bear *January 1, 1990 Kendra Bear *March 6, 1990 The Cul-De-Sac Dragons: Fred Quimby Dragon *December 24, 1991 Tex Avery Dragon *November 2, 1991 Hanna Barbera Dragon *October 5, 1991 The Sailing Crew Rodger Ward Wolf *July 3, 1958 Gregory Peck Grasshopper *December 14, 1966 Mungo Jerry Baboon *June 2, 1970 Brian Trueman Panda *May 4, 1988 Terry Scott Snake *April 24, 1958 Jimmy Herbert Crane *July 10, 1980 Barney Fife Eagle *April 1, 1961 Pongo River Gopher *October 5, 1990 Conrad Deerling *May 25, 1983 The Galagolia Family Arista Mermaid Galagolia *August 31, 1970 Abraham Lincoln Galagolia *April 12, 1946 Catricia Charlotte Angela Galagolia *April 1, 1994 Wilhelmina Scott Galagolia *February 20, 1995 Fievel Fitzgerald Galagolia *November 7, 1998 Andrea Martin Galagolia *March 7, 1999 The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family: Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson *August 4, 1966 Lawrence Barkson *November 16, 1965 Sandra Stinkeroo *January 11, 1993 Douglas Barkson *October 2, 1994 Britney Stinkeroo *July 24, 1997 Alfred Barkson *November 30, 1997 Emmie Barkson *February 13, 2000 The Non-Smoking Cowboys: Eric Mongoose *May 10, 1972 Joey Fox *July 3, 1958 David Platypus *December 11, 1982 Steven Cow *February 14, 1965 Dave Deer *November 23, 1943 Roginald Galagolia *December 21, 1972 Flea Minkerick: *October 2, 1990 Bernice Primate: *July 25, 1996 Rupert Wolverine: *April 30, 2001 Sapphire Rederina: *December 10, 1997 Eddie S-Glider: *October 13, 1974 Jaq Macaque: *December 21, 1970 Dennis Chinny *April 23, 2000 Ariel Sweet *April 4, 2000 Mel Deer *March 1, 1984 Gary Skunk *January 16, 1979 Don Fox *July 19, 1990 Paul Gopher *September 15, 1982 John Mongoose *May 16, 1985 Dave Squirrel *January 14, 1978 Janet Mouse *August 3, 1983 Freddie Bull *March 6, 1992 Jeff Rabbit *December 30, 1985 Christine Cat *August 17, 1986 Marty Rabbit *July 10, 1987 Charlie Skunk *August 2, 1988 Rico Dog *September 1, 1989 Idaho Eagles Musky *July 30, 1993 Mufasa *July 6, 1994 Barren *June 22, 1995 Scootch *May 23, 1996 Marconi *November 23, 1997 Tony *August 23, 1998 Rancid *March 23, 1999 Bam *February 23, 2000 The Cheela-Hartendela Family Minnie Cheela-Hartendela (Mama) *May 18, 1968 Keith Hartendela (Poppa) *September 8, 1966 Emmitt Cheela (Uncle) *November 12, 1967 Foxx Cheela *September 28, 1992 Panini Cheela *September 8, 1990 Tedmund Hartendela *January 10, 1999 Bianca Cheela *September 8, 1995 Gus-Gus Hartendela *June 15, 2002 Bunce Ferretito *April 18, 1983 Tingo Dingo *November 28, 1992 Villains: Lionel Diamond: *November 12, 1980 Manfred Macavity: *May 20, 1995 Springbaky Plain: *May 22, 1996 Chimpy Chump: *April 3, 1998 Boar Twenty-Five: *July 28, 1989 Teresa Pussy-Poo: *November 7, 2003 The Greasers Dim: *March 9, 1991 Bull: *October 7, 1993 Bazooka: *July 19, 1993 Eliza: *February 10, 1997 The Meanies 80's Franklin Pauper: *May 25, 1977 Elmer Sarus: *May 17, 1980 Lloyd Hare: *January 3, 1975 Jose Parroto: *May 16, 1999 Ronald Tazzer: *June 12, 1981 Zayne Kamoto: *April 10, 1990 The Smoking Crew Cale: *September 1, 1981 Quint: *February 9, 1979 Tim: *January 14, 1963 Bullseye: *April 3, 1998 Kentucky: *November 19, 1994 Trevor Meowy Sr.: *August 5, 1964 Trevor Meowy Jr.: *June 30, 1995 The Poisonous Snake: *December 8, 2004 The You-Reek Skunk: *September 11, 1999 The Feisty Badger: *July 10, 1996 Empress Priscilla: *May 16, 2002 Sailor Rat-Ball: *June 23, 1994 Dionna Blazzers: *June 13, 2003 Jackal O'Tucksy: *June 29, 1985 Mouseysqueaky Twist: *April 1, 1978 Dylan Brian *August 1, 1987 (Born) *Defeated (2017) Mr. Snorks *January 1, 1979 (Born) *Defeated (2017) Slade Spider *November 24, 1985 Farmer Macusoper *February 8, 1951 The Cheetah Bros. Jasper Cheetah *May 25, 1982 Horace Cheetah *August 2, 1980 Barker Cheetah *March 30, 1989 Fang Danger *May 16, 2002 Dicki Yak *May 25, 1983 Erebus Kangaroo *May 19, 2005 The Nasty Goats Edgar Goat *January 31, 1997 Liang Goat *February 21, 1997 Junwoo Goat *March 14, 1997 Red Deer: *September 21, 2004 The Gerbiko Sisters: Anjelica: *May 10, 1987 Patti: *April 26, 1990 Didian: *July 25, 1991 The Baduns 50's: Thomas O'Skunks *July 4, 1967 Mick Wolfer *March 26, 1963 Bernice Antgirl *October 31, 1969 Pinocchio Bloodhound *March 15, 1965 Kenan Ratson *June 16, 1966 Rebecca Croc *February 2, 1968 Charles Gorilla *December 13, 1961 The Bandits 60's: Jonathan 'John' Cat *November 2, 1959 Pete "Peter" Grasshopper *September 10, 1955 Paul "Po" Baboon *August 9, 1954 George "God" Spider *January 1, 1950 Ringo "Richard" Bear *October 13, 1952 Donald 'Dick' Chicken *June 8, 1958 The Gangsters 70's: Addams Coyote *June 16, 1972 Carlos Spider *December 25, 1973 Kiang Mantis *November 30, 1979 Jorge Cow *September 12, 1975 Colonna Cat *May 12, 1970 Flash Weasel *March 18, 1976 Victor Pig *August 31, 1974 The Rustlers 90's: Dennis Menace Jackal *June 26, 1999 Dolores Damsel Canine *September 17, 1990 Jerry Jones Hippo *October 20, 1993 Grace Ginger Ostrich *March 29, 1996 Polly Jolly Lioness *November 14, 1997 Joe Muffaw Elephant *January 13, 1998 The Criminals 00's: Sara Berner Lioness *October 30, 1985 Daws Butler Panther *December 17, 1982 Grace Stafford Tiger *May 1, 1989 Bonnie Baker Cheetah *June 6, 1981 Brad Norman Hyena *November 2, 1986 The Roughers 40's: Mickey Fire-Dragon *January 2, 1987 Keith Panza-Octopus *April 3, 1998 Jagger Dagger-Spider *December 31, 1947 Jones Casey-Crane *April 1, 1971 Phinny Ferry-Dragonfly *March 17, 1968 Tosha Lampkin-Cheetah *February 2, 1958 The Armed Thugs: Graham Otter *October 4, 1987 Terry Gopher *June 14, 1953 John Weasel *September 20, 1970 Wallas Cow *February 2, 1949 Paul Stoatbert *July 6, 1966 The Local Robbers: Peter "Pete" Hawkins Bear *January 1, 1948 Ben "Benny" E. King Beaver *June 28, 1953 Nicholas "Nick" Crockett Bee *September 2, 1970 Joseph "Joe" T Bull *October 2, 1981 Anthony "Ant" Abate Dog *June 23, 1968 Wallace Sanders Rabbit *December 31, 1990 The Trainjackers Edward Wolverine *December 25, 1987 Gary Tiger *April 5, 1941 Zeke Toad *June 15, 1990 Elmo Hippopotamus *February 23, 1965 Rick Wasp *August 7, 1957 Justin Hamster *July 15, 1971 Kark Goldtee: *June 8, 1956 The Evil Thieves Albert Einstein Weasel *July 15, 1954 Christopher Plummer Fox *July 19, 1974 Damien Cepstral Sheep *February 13, 1940 Jack Mather Squirrel *September 27, 1965 Wally Maher Kangaroo *June 18, 1983 The Garbage 30's Humbert Monkey *June 13, 1987 Diego Snake *June 30, 1971 Juan Cougar *November 19, 1954 Jordi Alligator *January 1, 1942 Ludoviko Bat *July 4, 1962 Julio Scorpion *June 20, 1994 The Rascals 20's Tom Lobster *July 13, 1976 Lee Spider *April 23, 1944 Hugh Crab *March 18, 1960 Geriant Pelican *March 17, 1993 Daniel Bat *April 5, 1952 James Rat *July 3, 1988 Eric Mouse *May 5, 1990 The Generators 10's David Bowie Cat *July 9, 2000 Christopher Malcolm Dog *January 4, 1991 Toby Froud Rat *March 27, 1954 Jennifer Connelly Poodle *March 11, 1989 Natalie Finland Bird *March 18, 1969 Shelley Thompson Rabbit *January 24, 1977 Michael Moschen Squirrel *March 3, 1950 The Cheeky Bullies Cody Grasshopper *March 7, 1945 Stefano Rabbit *May 4, 1954 Luca Hyena *August 2, 1985 Alberto Wasp *September 8, 1973 Marcello Bee *November 29, 1986 Roberto Bull *December 22, 1996 Matteo Lion *November 11, 1987 Stefan Cat *November 3, 1967 The Drunkers Bernard Fox 'Beer' Rodish *August 4, 1968 Melman Cann 'Whisky' Kat *February 3, 1986 Allen Woody 'Rum' Aardy *July 7, 1957 Francis Maurice 'Vermouth' Sharpe *April 1, 1979 The Twin Snoaties: *August 26, 1992 Dyke Pardee: *April 25, 1972 The Retched Rodents: Gideon Guinea *March 29, 1996 Heck Chimmy *March 4, 1997 Kiker Harrison *October 14, 1997 Tigra Cornelia *November 17, 1998 Jack Pounce *December 22, 1998 Niples Rattee *August 10, 1987 The Bad Birds Welch Hawkins *August 2, 1989 Fauna Minga *February 1, 2000 Lester Owlard *April 18, 1998 Caldolph Peafowl *August 22, 1977 Dolores Blacks *October 30, 1991 San Diego Viruses Mike Tanzy *January 3, 1972 Bombo Bare *August 12, 1995 Bo-bobo Baboon *March 7, 1966 Rickens Blood-drop *November 19, 1984 Anaconda Anaconda *November 4, 1963 Duke Doberman *November 1, 1991 Kel Denny *March 30, 1973 Category:Births Category:Lists